The Consultant
by pinkyndx
Summary: John has lived with Sherlock for a while now. How could things get weirder? Easy. Turns out the Holmes brothers know a girl who is so shrouded in mystery, no one ever sees her, or knows her name. So, what would happen if She comes out in the open? Baker St. is getting crazier by the day. And what will They think if she turns out not to be on the side of the angels?
1. Girl

"Time to chose a side, Doctor Watson" said the man as he walked away, casually swinging his cane.

"I'm to take you home." He heard his assistant say as he walked out of sight.

As he got into his car,he received a text. He looked down at the number with the strange caller ID. _The Consultant_. He smirked at the name she had given herself. He was getting closer to finding out her real name. To think, the great Mycroft Holmes, not knowing what a girl's name is. He read the text that she sent.

_Mikey, it's a bad thing to lie._

Mycroft frowned. What was she talking about. How could she possibly have come to that conclusion if she hadn't been near him any time recently.

_What do you mean?  
_**MH**

The answer was almost instant

_He has me, and I am his friend. You are not the closest thing to a friend to him, I am._

He was surprised. He had just said that a minuet ago, and she already knew about that. How powerful was she?

_He will never see you again, so what does it mater?  
_**MH**

He looked out at the crowd of the London night. Who out there were under her rule? Some of them certainly, but how can he even begin to learn anything. The only things he knew about her was the things he had deduced from the one time they met. She had wanted to prove to him that she was real, so she broke into his house. He got a new security detail after that day

_Glad we could talk. Hear from you later Mikey._

He cringed at what she had insisted on calling him. He didn't care what she had to say now, he still had to watch after his little brother.

~o0oOo0o~

John looked over to Sherlock as they walked away from Mycroft. He noticed the wide smile on his friends face.

"What are you happy about?" Sherlock smirked down at John.

"Moriarty"

"What's Moriarty?" Sherlock looked back up.

"I've absolutely _no _idea." he said cheerfully.

~o0oOo0o~

Right before Sherlock went to bed, he received a text from _The Consultant_. He smirked as he read her text.

_I like him. Why can he help you, but I can't? _

He didn't bother to answer her. A minuet later he received another text from her.

_Did you like my little game?_

He was surprised. She had set his last case up? The cabbie had told him it had something to do with a Moriarty. Had he been lying?

_Really? I thought it was Moriarty.  
_**SH**

He was surprised by how quickly he got a reply.

_Sherlock, you best forget that name._

Sherlock was instantly awake. So Moriarty is a person? How very interesting.

_Who is Moriarty?_  
**SH**

_It doesn't mater._

_Would I be asking if it wasn't?  
_**SH**

_Yes_

He frowned at this. She would be persistent in not telling him.

_Good night.  
_**SH**

_Night!_

~o0oOo0o~

John walked back from the store, not having found what he was looking for. He was almost to the door when he received a text. The number was unknown. Had it been an accident?

_Hi John!_

Obviously not.

_Who are you?_

_Me? AW~ You are nice, aren't you!_

What? Who was this strange person? John stepped up to the door of his flat, unlocking it as he received another text.

_If you must have a name, then it's The Consultant._

John looked at the phone in confusion.

_Who are you?_

_Don't worry. I won't kill you or anything, I'm just bored. Mycroft keeps me in hiding, and I don't have many people to talk to._

"Sherlock!" John shouted as he walked up the stairs. As he reached the door, his phone pinged again.

_Not nice John. Don't spoil the fun and tell him. Please?!_

"What is it John?" John walked in on Sherlock tuning his violin as he stared out the window. John held out his phone, waiting for Sherlock to grab it, but it seemed he didn't even notice it.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock looked at the phone as it pinged.

"What does it say?" asked Sherlock as he looked back out the window, still tuning his violin.

"It says: _John, you are no fun._" Sherlock bolted up, and snatched the phone from John's hands.

"Did she give a name?"

"What?" John stared at Sherlock as he began to pace, not even looking at the texts that were on screen.

"No, she's to smart for that. Why would she talk to you?" John grabbed his phone back before heading up to his room, continuing his conversation with the weird girl.

Sherlock looked at his phone as it pinged. He reached out to read the text.

_I just wanted to say hi. I hope you understand that._

Sherlock sighed. Knowing her, it was true. She hated lying in general around friends. What a weird concept, friends. He didn't even know her name. How could they be friends.

_I understand.  
_**SH**

_Thank you Sherlock. Can I see you soon?_

Sherlock frowned at the text. _Soon _he wished to say. He missed her as much as she did, but there wasn't much to do about it. Mycroft made sure of it.

_No. You need to stay home. how along are you with getting out?  
_**SH**

_Soon. Just a few more loose ends, then I'm free. Can't wait to see you again.  
_

With a smirk, Sherlock put the phone on the table, then proceeded to play her favorite song on his violin, knowing she would be listening to it where ever she was.

~o0oOo0o~

A girl sat in front of her laptop, gassing at the man playing the violin. It was her favorite song. She loved it when he played for her. He always was her favorite composer.

Her computer snapped shut, showing the foot that had done so. The girl looked up at her brother as he looked down at her.

"I told you, stop talking to him." The girl rolled her eyes at her brother as she stood up with the computer in her arms.

"Who else can I talk to Jimmy? Sissy is off with her adventures, you are never home, and he is lonely, just like me." The man walked out of the room, his voice trailing behind him.

"Jules, I just don't want to see you hurt."

The girl looked at her reflection in a mirror across the room. She grabbed the hair in her face. Her bangs. She hated her bangs, and the ugly white color they were. They always reminded her of the months she spent in Paris. Oh Paris. How she hated the french after that.

"A little to late for that brother."

**A/N:Hi! I've had this in mind for so long. Decided on posting it up. Hope you all like it. The girl in this chapter looks like the girl in the cover picture, but with white bangs. That's all.  
**


	2. Arrow

John sat in his chair, typing away on his blog, when he received a text from him invisible friend. He pulled out his phone to see what she had sent.

_DUCK!_

He looked around, but just to humor her, he leaned down. Not a second later, something whizzed past his head. John turned round to see an arrow sticking out of the wall, its trajectory going right through the space his head had just occupied.

"JOHN!" John looked to the door, seeing Sherlock out of breath, a relieved look on his face. "Thank goodness. You got out of the way. Sorry about that."

Sherlock walked over to the arrow, and examined it before pulling it out of the wall.

"She says hi." said John, reading his phone.

"Who is 'she'?" asked Sherlock, not really listening.

"She also said that she knows you can't hear me, and she is willing to come here just to hit you. I can agree with her on that. I want to go and punch you for her. See, she even just thanked me, if you were listening."

"That's nice John." said Sherlock as he walked into his room. John looked down at his phone, seeing a new text there.

_Don't let him bother you, he just has people problems. I'm sorry about the arrow though. Someone got to my computer, and saw that I had contacted you. It was either you, or Sherlock, and I guess they thought you were easier. Sorry again!_

John was surprised at this. How long had she been doing things that would cause this to happen.

_Why would someone do that to you?_

_It doesn't matter._

_Yes it does_

_I can't tell you_

_Why not_

_Because you need to hear it, not read it._

_Will I meet you?_

_Maybe one day. I'm getting close, so soon._

_Close to what?_

_Hear, not read John. On a latter date._

~o0oOo0o~

"How nice." said the girl on the other end of the phone. "Just like any other day, ignoring John. You really should stop doing that Sherlock."

She stared at her computer screen in wait, watching Sherlock examine the arrow in his room. So far he had deduced that the arrow was from France, but not quite where in France. He also realized that it was her who had caused the arrow to come through the window, not his most recent case.

He couldn't hear her, but she would talk to him anyways. Few people talked to her now a days. Her brother was always busy, her 'sister' wasn't allowed to see her, and she wasn't allowed to call anyone. Only her brother and his minions could talk to her. The minions were to scared to talk to her.

The girl sighed before getting up off the floor. She walked over to the wall where her radio was. "Well, who would like to keep me company today?" she asked her CD's as she grabbed one at random. "How about you. You like me right?"

Putting on the CD, she walked back to the middle of the room, closing her laptop with her foot before sliding it towards her bed. She closed her eyes and danced to the music, not bumping into anything. She laughed in glee at the feel of the air rushing past her. She hadn't felt it in for ever. She had been in there for at least six months.

Six. She hated that number. No one understood her weird ways, except her brother. Sherlock was close, but he hadn't known her before the incident. Speaking of witch, she had probably got more dye. She couldn't stand the white in her hair. She really should dye it black.

She heard the door open, along with the sound of her brother walking into the room. She didn't stop dancing until he called his name for her. "Julie? What are you doing?"

'Julie' smiled at her brother. "It's this new thing called dancing. You might have heard about it in what ever ally way you were in today. I hope you do keep clean in there. I've met a few of those people Jimmy, and I don't think that they would be the type of people you would talk face to face with." She walked over to her bed and flopped down on it, leaving enough space for her brother to sit, which he did.

"I had a few loose ends to tie up. Can you please look at me when I talk to you?!" Her eyes opened quickly, not wanting to anger her brother. Her eyes were closed? She didn't even notice.

"Sorry. Please don't yell at me."

'Jimmy' smiled down at his sister, grabbing her hand. "I don't want to, but I don't want you to that. it only helps the problems you have super girl."

Julie groaned. "Please don't call me that. I don't want any implication that he helped me in any form or fashion." Her brother frowned at this.

"How far are you?"

She smiled at the ceiling. "How far? I have one more person, and he will be taken care of in an hour."

"Good job. If you want, you can take one of the jobs I have. It is boring, and your friend will be attracted to it." Julie looked over to her brother.

"I can leave?"

"Yes." he said with a grimace. "I will hear if you do anything besides the case, so don't go running off. I will get you before you move a meter."

He was thrown off the bed in a ferocious hug via his sister. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

He laughed at his sister's childishness. "Just don't get yourself killed. Don't put shame to the family name."

She let her brother up off the floor before she opened her computer again. "Brother, when have I ever dishonored the name Moriarty?"

**A/N:Hi! thanks for the 11 follows already. So glad you all like this. What do you think about it? Please comment, it makes my day, and lets me know how I'm doing. Hope to hear from you all soon. Bye!**


	3. Tunnel

'Julie' looked over the group the was consulting. '_Why don't they listen?'_ she asked herself. It was plain to see that he wasn't Sherlock. When she told Shan his name was John Watson, she refused to believe her. You don't know what you're talking about, she had said. You are just working for him, not where near as smart or helpful.

If only they knew how smart she was. Not even a few minuets of talking to them, she had figured out who had the pin, but that wouldn't be fun. She let them guess and kill. Nothing better to do. She hadn't talked to anyone she knew in a week, and she was starting to feel lonely again. At lease it would be over tonight.

She looked over at John as he started to wake, staying in the shadows.

"A book is like a magic garden carried in your pocket," said Shan as she walked over to John, pushing up her sunglasses to the top of her head. "Chinese proverb, Mr. Holmes."

John looked around, noticing Sarah sitting in another chair near him, only gagged to keep her sobs at bay. He stared up startled at the woman in front of him, realizing that she had been the one that had been following him and Sherlock all day. "I, I'm not Sherlock Holmes."

Shan smiled humorlessly down at John. "Forgive me if I do not take your word for it." she said as she reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Debit card, name of S. Holmes?"

John stared at the card in her hand. "Yes, that's not actually mine. He lent that to me."

Shan looked back in the wallet before pulling out a check. "A check for five thousand pounds made out in the name of Mr. Sherlock Holmes"

"Yeah, he gave me that to look after"

"Tickets from the theater, collected by you, name of Holmes."

"Yes, okay," said John, realizing how they had come to their conclusion. "I realize what this looks like, but I'm not him."

"We heard it from your own mouth."

"What?" John stared up at Shan. When had he ever claimed to be Sherlock?

"'I am Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone...'."

"Did I really say that?"

"Yes," said a voice in the shadows. "Not only that, but you continued with '...because no one can compete with my massive intellect.'. Realy not your best move John."

Shan spun on her heal, glaring at Julie. "Silence. I will not have you mess this up!"

John looked over at the girl in the shadows. She had a leather jacket, and jeans, but what he noticed was the white in her bangs.

"I can't mess up what you already trashed."

Julie started to giggle to herself as Shan spun back to John, pointing her pistol at him. "I am Shan."

John looked back up at the woman in front of him. "You're... _You're_ Shan?"

"Three times we've tried to kill you and your companion: the flat in Chinatown; the museum; tonight at the theatre. What does it tell you when an assassin cannot shoot straight Mr. Holmes?"

Shan cocks her pistol as John tries to loosen his bonds some how. He looked up into the barrel of the gun, hoping that he wouldn't die as she pulled the trigger.

Click

"It tells you that they're not really trying." said Shan as she grabbed a clip from her pocket, putting it in her gun. "Blank bullets. Fired at the museum. And the fight in Soo Lin's flat, your companion was allowed to go free. If we wanted to kill you Mr. Holmes we'd have done it by now. We just wanted to make you inquisitive. Nothing like firing a gun at someone, to make them think they're on the trail of something special. We haven't found what we seek, but no matter. Now we have our own sniffer dog. Sherlock Holmes.

"The rat who gnaws at the tail of the cat only invites destruction." Shan said as she cocked her gun. "Not blank bullets now."

Julie laughed in her corner, falling out of the shadows. "If there weren't any bullets, then how could they be blanks?"

Shan turned around and shot barely above Julie's head before turning around and aiming the gun at John."If we wanted to kill you Mr. Holmes, we would have done it by now. We just wanted to make you inquisitive. Do you have it?"

"Do I have what?" replied John, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"The treasure."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I would prefer to make certain" Shan smirked as she turned around, looking at one of her men as they pull the cover off the crossbow in the middle of the room, the same one that was featured in the circus, with an arrow already loaded. Shan turned back to a worried John. "Everything in the west has a price, and the price for _he_r life, information."

John looked over at Sarah as two men grabbed her chair, carrying her over to the crossbow. "Sorry. I'm sorry." he said, anguish showing through his voice as Sarah cried through her gag, turning a glare at John.

Shan leaned down close to John. "Where's the hairpin?'

"What?"

"The Empress pin valued at nine million sterling. We already had a buyer in the West; and then one of our people was greedy. He took it, brought it back to London and you, Mr. Holmes, have been searching."

"Please. Please, listen to me. I'm not... I'm not Sherlock Holmes. You have to believe me. I haven't found whatever it is you're looking for."

"I need a volunteer from the audience!"

"No, please. Please!" John shouted in desperation.

Shan turned around, pointing at Sarah as she walked towards her. "Ah, thank you, lady. Yes, you'll do very nicely." Shan slashed the bag of sand, starting the count down of the crossbow. She turned back to Sarah, an unnoticed Julie standing up where she sat. "Ladies and gentlemen. From the distant moonlit shores of NW1, we present for your pleasure Sherlock Holmes' pretty companion in a _death_-defying act."

"Please!" John shouted as Shan leaned down to place a black origami lotus flower on her lap. Shan looked up into Sarah's eyes.

"You've seen the act before. How dull for you. You know how it ends."

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes!" John shouted frantically, noticing Julie as she started to walk towards the end of the tunnel.

She turned to glare at John. "I don't believe you."

"You should you know."

Shan spun around to see the silhouette of Sherlock st the end of the tunnel. "Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him."

"Sherlock." Julie whispered as Shan cocked her gun, pointing it at the shadow of Sherlock

They could see Sherlock run into the shadows, blending in completely. one of Shan's men started at Sherlock as he continued.

"How would you describe me John? Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?" said Sherlock, clicking the 'c' on his last word.

"Late?" replied John, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's a semi-automatic. If you fire it, the bullet will travel at over a thousand meters per second."

"Well?" said Shan still pointing her gun at the shadows.

"Well..." Sherlock jumped out of the shadows, hitting the man that had been searching for him across the stomach, jumping back into the shadows before Shan could take aim. "The radius curvature of these walls is nearly four metres. If you miss, the bullet will ricochet. Could hit anyone. Might even bounce off the tunnel and hit you."

Before anyone could register what happened, Sherlock ran up to one of the barrels, and kicked it down, extinguishing the fire within. Shan panicked, realizing the area he was in just became more impossible to see. She ran out of the tunnel, followed closely by Julie.

**A/N: Next time, Julie meets John face to face with him knowing who she is. Any comments?**


	4. Blood

On the way back to their flat, Sherlock and John were silent. Sherlock was thinking about the case, and who had the treasure, while John was thinking about the two who had gotten away. Not only Shan had gotten away, but so had that girl.

That girl.

What was wrong with her? Had she wanted to get hurt? The way he saw things was that she must have been there for the hell of it. She found everything amusing, but never once looked like she wanted him or Sarah hurt. So why was she there.

John looked out the window as they reached their flat. Sherlock pulled out his phone and started to text someone. John didn't care what Sherlock was doing, he just wanted to get home.

As they turned on to Baker Street, John saw someone leaning against the door to their flat. "Sherlock, who's that?"

Sherlock looked up as the car stopped. Out of the window, he could see a young girl leaning against the door to 221 Baker St. Sherlock's mind raced as he deduced her.

_She wore a leather jacket that looked to be covered in a dark colored substance, most likely blood. She wore jeans that had little drops of blood on them, with each knee covered in mud. Her hair was covered in mud, disguising the original color. She must have knelled down in the mud to put it in her hair, but why did she do that? Her face was covered by her hair and even more mud. Why wouldn't she want to be recognized? Next to her was a messenger bag with little drops of blood on it. Must be hers, with the smudge marks from trying to get the blood leaned against the door in wait. Waiting for them? She was clutching her side. With the efforts she made to disguise herself, she wouldn't do that, unless-_

"Take her upstairs John, she was shot in the stomach." Sherlock said as he paid the taxi driver.

John jumped out of the cab, running to the door. He leaned down, trying to see her face. "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

The girl shook her head lazily, as if in pain, and barely staying awake. John helped her up, and took her upstairs as Sherlock sauntered up to the door, grabbed her bag, and proceeded to go upstairs. He heard John rummaging around upstairs as Ms. Hudson rushed out of her flat.

"Oh dear, you two make a racket. What is he doing up there?" She said as Sherlock walked up the steps.

"A woman was outside. He's helping her."

"Will you need anything?" Ms. Hudson said with concern.

"I think we will be fine Ms. Hudson."

Upstairs, John tended to the injured girl.

"How did you get shot?" John asked as Sherlock walked in, heading towards the kitchen.

"How did you know I was shot?" asked the girl in a small quiet voice. Halfway to his microscope, he froze, and turned around, looking at the girl, her face still covered.

"What did you say?"

"How did you know I was shot? I could have been stabbed."

"Sorry." John apologized as she hissed in pain. Sherlock stared at the girl, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"It was a simple deduction. I could see that-"

"No it wasn't." she said, interrupting him. "I could have been stabbed, and with the way I held myself, it would have made more sense that I had gotten stabbed."

"The likelihood of you getting stabbed and still coming here are slim to none. What I want to know is why you came here. We might not have come here tonight, and you would have stayed the entire time. Why?" He looked down at the sleepy girl. She yawned as John finished cleaning her up. Despite ll the mud that covered her, he could see was hanging on to her consciousness.

"Oh Romeo, forgot about me already?" she asked as she rested her head against the back of the couch.

John looked confusedly at a frozen Sherlock. "What did she mean by that?" Sherlock stood there shocked. It couldn't be, could it?

"Out of my way!" shouted Sherlock as he ran into the kitchen, emerging soon after with a wet cloth. He knelled in front of the girl, slowly wiping her face clean of all the dirt. "Did she give you a name while I wasn't here?"

"Yes," replied John, just as clueless as ever. "She said her name was Alice."

"Any last name?" asked Sherlock, a smirk sneaking its way onto his face.

"I believe it was Carroll." John leaned over Sherlock's shoulder, trying to recognise the face that was getting cleaner by the second.

"She always wanted to fall in the rabbit hole," said Sherlock, memories overflowing in his head.

"So, who is she?" asked John with a smile at his friends humanity.

Sherlock stood up, his face void of all emotion as he threw the cloth at John, sitting down in his chair. "You know her too. She has been texting you and I, Mycroft too I would guess. 'The Consultant' she calls herself. She never gives her real name, and she never sees anyone face to face."

"Then why is she here if she never sees anyone?" John stood puzzled, looking back at the girl.

"I don't know. I guess she-"

"It's her!" shouted John, looking back to Sherlock. "The girl that followed Shan out of the tunnel. It was her!"

Sherlock looked over to her before looking back to his friend. "What could she have been doing?"

~o0oOo0o~

In a basement at the same time, the girl's brother 'Jimmy' stormed into her room. He looked around before spinning around, and storming straight back out of there. As he got to the car waiting for him, he pulled out his phone, and sent two texts.

_Find her, she isn't in her room._

He looked out the window as his texts were sent.

_Send some one to follow Shan. She won't survive the week._

**A/N Hi! This chapter had at least twenty different outcomes. The only reason it came out today was because not only did my friend yell at me, but so did a review, and it made my day. Please tell me what you think. I can't give you all things you like unless I know what it is you like. Till next time my friends.**


End file.
